White Chocolate
by SilverCloud234
Summary: it's valentines day and Ayume wants to make chocolate for Kitsune. But things don't always go so smoothly. happy late Valentines Day


**Disclaimer****- I don't own. If I was do you seriously think I would be here? I think I proved my point.**

**Baka- I finally got this written and I think my writing skills are improving.**

**Kitsune- sure, what ever you say.**

**Baka- you just wait till I write "Mistakes happen"**

**Kitsune- O-O what's going to happen then?**

**Baka- Well *whispers plot of other story***

**Kitsune- NO NOT AYUME! YOU B##! **

**Baka- it's not like she dies or anything. But it'll be all your fault. Muhahahah**

**Kitsune- this story has spoilers for the manga during the New Year's festival. If you have only seen the anime and aren't going to read the manga then GO READ IT!**

**Baka- they don't have to. But the story does go further folks. **

Ayume was looking at a magazine that had a ton of recipes of Valentines Day. She wanted to make something or the guy she liked. Over the past year she had started to develop feelings for her best friend's brother Kitsune. They had had a very strange first meeting when he came up to her and flipped her skirt up. Ever since then they had been bumping into each other. It seemed like fate was trying to tell her something. She had gathered up the courage to tell him. She was also worried about how her friends would react, but she would worry about that later. Now her problem was telling him.

"Ayume chan!" it was Torako and her friends. They were heading towards.

"What's that you're looking at?" Taking the magazine from her hands. "Are you going to make a guy chocolate?" she asked. Ayume blushed and looked away.

"y-y-yes" she stuttered quietly.

"Who !" they all were shocked that shy little ayume had a crush on anyone, it just didn't seem possible.

"Um…" was all that she could say. She couldn't say it. How easy was it to tell your friends that you like your best friend's brother, especially when she doesn't really get along with him?

"We shouldn't force her to say anything."

"Are you going to confess to him?" the energetic blond asked.

"I want to know if he likes me back." She answered.

"Well you should ask the all knowing spirit. He helped me find the weakness of an enemy…" She started. Every one stared at her. "It was for the greater good." She defended.

"Well can you tell me how to find him and who he is?" she said with a smile.

"Well he's my brother and you can find him on the southern staircase at the back of the school. (1)"

"I'll go there tomorrow during lunch."

"Why tomorrow?"

"… No reason." Just then first block started.

---END OF THE DAY---

"Where are you going?"

"Oh! I have some shopping to do." She called as she ran down the street. She went to the store to buy the ingredients for the chocolate cake. Then something caught her eye. A box of White chocolate cake mix! She didn't want to make this any ordinary valentine you see everyday she wanted to make it special. She grabbed the box and kept looking. She was looking at cake molds and most of them were heart shaped. In the corner of her eye she spotted something, a fox shaped cake mold. It looked just like fox mask he gave her during new years. She got pink, black, and blue icing and headed to the check out counter.

---NEXT DAY---

She was running to school with a spring in her step. She was going to tell Kitsune that she liked him. She spent all of yesterday making the chocolate; she wanted to make it just right. She had made the chocolate into a replica of the fox mask he gave her.

"Chocolate cake" it was Suzu with her dog like nose; she could smell food from a mile away.

"Sorry Suzu I don't have any for you. I'll bring some tomorrow."

The bell rang for lunch.

"Lunch"

"Sorry Suzu I have something to do. Tell the others that I won't be there" she said running off to stairs at the south end of the building. She pasted Ino in the hall

"Where are you going the lunch cafeteria is the other way?" she asked.

"I'm meeting with someone. I'll see you later." With that being said she went on her way.

When she got there no one was there.

"Hello, is anyone there? I need to talk to you Kitsune." She called hoping he was there.

"Yes?" came a voice from behind her, it was Kitsune "Oh, Ayu-chan. What are you doing here?"

"I heard that you tell people information about other people, and I wanted to know if the person I like likes me back."

"Oh, crap she does like someone." He thought, "I wasn't sure yesterday when I saw her getting cake mix but it is true. Better make sure that the guy won't get the chocolate. Oh I know!"

"Who would want chocolates from **you**?" he said with bitterness in his voice.

"This plan is full proof" he thought. But he didn't know he was digging his own grave.

"*sniff* If that's how you feel then sorry to bother you. Well here throw it away if you want." She handed a small blue bag to him, "I'm sorry for wasting your time." He saw tears falling from her face. He felt so bad now he didn't know she liked the guy that, he was just thinking about himself, he never considered her feelings. He must have seemed like a total jerk just now. All he could do now was watch her run away from him. He decided that the only way to even hope to make it up to her was to deliver the chocolate to the guy himself.

"Let's see who this is for." He said to him self. He reached into the bag and took out a piece of paper. "To Kitsune love Ayume." He read out loud. "It was for me. I need to fix this." Lunch was over and class had already started, but this was more important to him then language arts. He had a pretty good idea of where her class room was. When he got there he opened the door and looked around the class, everyone was staring at him. Over in the corner was the heart broken girl. He made his way to the back of classroom and grabbed the girl and started to leave.

"Where are you taking her?" the teacher asked.

"Mind your own business this is important." He replied with an evil smirk. He turned and dragged the girl behind him. When they got outside he let her go.

All that he said to her was

"I feel the same way." It took Ayume a moment to figure out what he meant.

"b-but you said"

"I was jealous of thinking you liked someone else." He interrupted, "but it's stupid to be jealous of myself huh?"

"Does this mean we're…?"

"Dating? If you want to."

"Yes I would like that."

"So you want to go on a date now?"

"But school's not over."

"I told the teacher it was important so he'll just assume something bad happened and you went home." With a few minutes of convincing he finally got her to go with him and skip the rest of school. They walked out of the school grounds laughing without a care in the world. They didn't tell anyone about their relation ship until it was unavoidable, but that's another story.

**Baka- the ending sucks *cries***

**Ayume-what do you mean until it was unavoidable? What happens?**

**Baka-*whispers into ear***

**Ayume- what!!**

**Baka- *Points* IT'S HIS FAULT.**

**Kitsune- WHAT!!**

**Baka- sorry if this makes no sense. I'm working on writing another story where a CERTAIN SOMEONE does something and ruins his girlfriend's life.**

**Kitsune- you're the one who's writing it**

**Ayume- read and reviews. Flames will be used to bake cake. **


End file.
